What's His Name?
by Italianbro101
Summary: Deciding on name is pretty hard for families especially new ones, how will Alibaba and Kougyoku do when naming their first child. One shot


"He's adorable", Kouha said as they looked at the new addition to the Ren family. Before them was Alibaba Saluja, his wife and fellow member of the Ren family Kougyoku and their new born child. "Have you thought of a name yet you two?", Hakuei asked the two looking at the baby and pressing his hand. "Yeah we did, we decided on a name that we both like, do you want to say it Kougyoku?", Alibaba asked his wife. "We've decided Kouryuu".

The name caused Hakuryuu who sat in the corner to giggle, "I like it but are you sure you want him to bear the last part of my name". "Of course Hakuryuu, the main reason why we decided on it is because were new parents and we want the whole of this family to help him grow", Alibaba explained to his new family as they looked at the child.

"I have no time for this little thing", Kouen told them as he got up, only to be stopped by Kouryuu grabbing his clothes with a grin spread across his small face. "I will raise this child to be the greatest warrior in the Kou empire", Kouen raised the child up to the celling surprising everyone with his change of emotion. "So his name is Kouryuu Saluja, what is his middle name going to be?", Koumei asked the family. "We really didn't think of that, but I would like his middle name to be Cass-", Alibaba started talking but was interrupted by an uninvited guest.

"Sinbad, the little child should have his middle name after the great adventurer of the sea", Sinbad burst into the room unannounced. "I will not have my nephew be named after you", Kouen stood up and glared at Sinbad. "Well if that's the case how about Muu, the great leader of the Reim Empire, it will also strengthen bonds between Balbadd and Reim", Muu burst into the room next. "Judar, yes after the me the Kuo priest", Judar followed Muu and Sinbad into the room.

"Why would I name him after you Judar?", Alibaba asked with clear confusion. "Because remember that time in the dark continent I helped you get back to your body, we were basically Magi and Kings Vessel then", Judar replied to the confused Alibaba. "I remember that being I saved you from getting killed", Alibaba countered Judar. "Aladdin, so that your child can have the name of a truly great Magi", Aladdin appeared in the room. "Guys I can't -", Alibaba began but was stopped again.

"Takeruhiko would be a fine name for a kid", a man walked into the room. "Who are you?", Alibaba asked definitely only seeing this man once or twice before but not remembering his name. "Takeruhiko Yamamoto of the Kina kingdom, king actually!", the man exclaimed to the blond haired man. "Are you forgetting your teacher, Sharrkan would place him as a powerful man", Sharrkan walked into the room as if it was just normal.

People barged into the room with their own ideas for the middle name of Kouryuu, chaos everywhere and Alibaba couldn't hear any name for his new son. "Enough, theres no use to this", Alibaba yelled at the people arguing, he then picked up a blank piece of paper and wrote 'Middle Name for Kouryuu' and under it he wrote 'Cassim'.

"Just write your name down and well decide out of the names that are put on the sheet, after you write your name down leave", Alibaba told his 'guests' and they all obliged to his sentence. After the room was cleared down to it's original members they kept on talking until Kougyoku became tired and Alibaba nicely asked everyone to leave and kissed his wife and son a goodnight.

During the night the servants of the Saluja household visited and took the paper to get certified as the middle name of Kouryuu.

One Week Later

"Alibaba dear, remember that talk on Kouryuu's middle name", Kougyoku asked her husband. "Yeah I do, what's wrong honey?", Alibaba answered her. "Well we don't need to decide anymore", Kougyoku told him. "Why not?", Alibaba asked his wife only to see her lift up a sheet of paper.

Alibaba recognised it as the birth certificate of Kouryuu but reading the name made Alibaba's jaw drop. On the sheet it read,'Kouryuu Cassim Sinbad Muu Juder Aladdin Takeruhiko Sharrkan Musrur Titus Yunan Spartos Lo'lo' Koubun Saluja'.

 **Hey I thought it would be cool to do a fanfic on my favourite Magi couple Alibaba x Kougyoku so yeah. If you guys also read Dragon's Core I should let you know that I haven't given the story up but I have been experiencing some family matters and I have major writers block for Fairy Tail, so how long it will take will depend. As always hope you like the Story and leave a good comment, it adds fuel to the fire.**

 **Ciao From Italianbro**


End file.
